Caramons Rückkehr
Caramons Rückkehr (amerik. Originaltitel: Test of the Twins) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1991. Caramons Rückkehr ist der sechste Band der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Caramon Majere und Tolpan Barfuß kehren aus einer entsetzlichen Zukunft in ihre Gegenwart zurück. Sie finden sich vor den Mauern der Stadt Palanthas wieder, die sich im Ausnahmezustand befindet und auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Sie überzeugen die Torwächter, sie in die Stadt einzulassen. Im Schein der Straßenbeleuchtung liest Caramon im einem Band der Chroniken von Astinus, den er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hat. Zu seinem Entsetzen steht dort, dass die Stadt im Morgengrauen von Lord Soth und seinen untoten Kriegern überrannt werden wird, und dass sein Freund Tanis, der Halbelf, bei der Verteidigung der Stadt von der Hand des Ritters sterben wird. Caramon trägt Tolpan auf, alles zu tun, um Tanis zu retten. Er selbst bricht auf zum Turm der Erzmagier, um seinen Bruder Raistlin an seiner Rückkehr aus dem Abgrund zu hindern. Tolpan macht sich auf den Weg zur Stadtmauer. Er wünscht sich inniglich, jemand mit Mut und Klugheit könnte ihm die bevorstehende Aufgabe abnehmen, aber er weiß, dass er auf sich gestellt ist. Als er Tanis mit einer Kompanie Ritter an den Toren erblickt, hat er eine Idee, wie er ihn vor Lord Soth retten kann. Er macht ihn auf sich aufmerksam, fleht ihn an, Caramon zu retten, von dem er glaubt, dass er im Turm sterben wird - und stiehlt gleichzeitig das Silberarmband von Tanis' Arm, das ihn vor Soths tödlicher Magie schützen soll. Tanis und der Drache Khirsah verfolgen Tolpan durch die Stadt. Als dieser mit großer Aufrichtigkeit versichert, Tanis wäre beim Kampf gegen Lord Soth gestorben, wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte, glaubt Tanis ihm - zu seiner großen Verwunderung. Tanis will Tolpan helfen, Caramon zu retten. Sie finden ihn am Rande des Eichenwaldes von Shoikan, in den er bereits weiter eingedrungen ist, als irgendein ungeschütztes sterbliches Wesen vor ihm. Tolpan schlägt vor, die Fliegende Zitadelle, welche die Stadt in diesem Moment angreift, zu verwenden, um den Wald zu überfliegen. Tanis und Caramon machen sich mit dem Zeitreisegerät auf den Weg dorthin. Tolpan, der unbedingt auch mit der Zitadelle fliegen möchte, versucht Khirsah ausfindig zu machen, damit dieser ihn hinauf zur magischen Feste bringt. Doch die bronzenen Drachen sind alle in einen heftigen Kampf mit ihren blauen und schwarzen Artgenossen verstrickt. Tolpan betet zu Fizban, damit dieser ihm einen Drachen zur Verfügung stellt - und tatsächlich stürzt kurz darauf Khirsah vor Tolpan zu Boden. Ein schwarzer Drache setzt ihm nach. Tolpan legt das Silberarmband an, welches er sich erneut von Tanis "geborgt" hat, und gibt sich als Leichenfledderer der dunklen Streitkräfte aus, um Khirsah zu verteidigen. Sein Plan geht auf. Khirsah bietet ihm als Dank für die Lebensrettung einen Gefallen an. So gelangt Tolpan zur Fliegenden Zitadelle. Dort macht er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Caramon und Tanis, auf die er auch tatsächlich kurz darauf stößt. Von einem Balkon aus kann Tolpan die beiden Krieger sehen, die unter ihm gegen eine Horde von Drakoniern und Goblins kämpfen. Sie haben sich verbarrikadiert, aber hinter ihnen befindet sich eine abgeschlossene Tür. Tolpan macht sich auf die Suche nach der anderen Seite der Tür. Auf dem Weg dorthin stolpert er über den Gossenzwerg Ronnie, den er mitnimmt. Tolpan gelingt es, die Tür zu öffnen und Caramon und Tanis vor den Drakoniern zu retten. Sie überlisten Ronnie, damit er ihnen verrät, wo sich der Steuerungsmechanismus für die Zitadelle befindet. Sie werden erneut von Drakoniern angegriffen. Da Tanis und Caramon sie nur gemeinsam zurückschlagen können, schicken sie Tolpan mit Ronnie, damit sie den Kurs der Fliegenden Zitadelle ändern. Tolpan ist begeistert von der Aussicht, die magische Feste fliegen zu dürfen. Er und Ronnie erreichen die Kreise des Windes, den Steuerungsmechanismus. Dort muss Tolpan aber feststellen, dass er zu klein ist, um ihn zu bedienen. Erst als Ronnie sich auf seine Schultern stellt, schaffen sie es gemeinsam. Sie richten den Kurs der Zitadelle auf den Turm der Erzmagier aus. Tanis und Caramon töten den Bozak-Drakonier, der üblicherweise die Festung fliegt - dies schlägt die übrigen Drakonier in die Flucht. Caramon erzählt Tanis, warum er so dringend den Turm erreichen muss. Er entdeckt in seinem Band aus Astinus' Chroniken, dass es Dalamar nicht wie geplant gelingen wird, Raistlin aufzuhalten, weil Kitiara Uth Matar ihn töten wird. Dalamar wartet im Turm der Erzmagier am Portal zum Abgrund auf die Rückkehr seines Meisters. Er beobachtet, wie die Fliegende Zitadelle Kurs auf den Turm nimmt und beordert Wächter auf das Dach. Da kündigt eine Silberglocke an, dass ein Eindringling den Turm betreten hat. Es ist Kitiara. Sie hat mithilfe ihres Nachtjuwels den Eichenwald von Shoikan passiert und dank ihrer Willenskraft auch die Wächter des Turms überwunden. Doch sie ist verletzt. Dalamar hilft ihr auf. Da greift sie ihn mit einem Messer an. Tanis und Caramon erreichen den Turm. Sie springen von der Fliegenden Zitadelle ab. Doch die Wächter, die Dalamar zum Dach geschickt hat, stellen sich ihnen in den Weg. Kitiara verwundet Dalamar mit ihrem Dolch, doch es misslingt ihr, ihn zu töten. Während sie gegeneinander kämpfen, offenbart Dalamar ihr, dass Soth sie verraten hat, weil er sie tot an seiner Seite will. Kitiara schaudert bei dem Gedanken, doch sie zweifelt an der Wahrheit seiner Worte. Als Dalamar seinen magischen Schutz fallen lässt, um sie anzugreifen, schlägt sie mit dem Schwert zu. Sie verletzen sich gegenseitig schwer. Dalamar ist gezwungen, seinen Heilring zu verwenden. Als er Caramon Majeres Stimme vernimmt, gelingt es ihm mit seiner verbliebenen Kraft, die Wächter zurückzurufen. Caramon und Tanis, der Halbelf, erreichen das Laboratorium. Kitiaras Dolch, den sie mit einer letzten Anstrengung nach Dalamar wirft, prallt an Tanis' Rüstung ab. Während Caramon Dalamar hilft, sieht Tanis nach Kitiara. Sie stirbt in seinen Armen - angsterfüllt, da sie Soth in den Schatten entdeckt. Caramon, Tanis und Dalamar warten am Portal. Schließlich öffnet Raistlin das Portal - als letzten Fluchtweg - von der anderen Seite aus, ehe er den finalen Kampf gegen Takhisis antritt. Caramon verabschiedet sich von Tanis und schreitet hindurch. Tanis und Dalamar bleiben zurück. Sie können Caramon auf der anderen Seite stehen sehen. Da betritt Lord Soth das Turmzimmer. Caramon betritt den Abgrund. Er erkennt, dass alles so ist, wie Tolpan es ihm beschrieben hat. Als er an Crysania denkt, bewegt er sich plötzlich wie von selbst auf eine Silhouette am Horizont zu. Er findet Crysania am Fuße eines Holzpfahls, der zu einem Scheiterhaufen gehört hat. Er will die sterbende Klerikerin durch das Portal in Sicherheit bringen, doch er fürchtet, dass die Zeit dafür nicht ausreichen könnte. Und tatsächlich - sobald er sich gemeinsam mit Crysania wieder am Portal befindet, erscheint Raistlin. Dalamar fordert Lord Soth auf, das Turmzimmer zu betreten. Der tote Ritter ist gekommen, um Kitiara zu holen, doch Tanis' Liebe zu ihr hält sie gebunden. Soth und auch Dalamar fordern Tanis auf, sie freizugeben, doch erst seine Erinnerung an Laurana erlaubt ihm, sich von ihr zu lösen. Soth nimmt ihren leblosen Körper mit sich. Dalamar entdeckt, dass Caramon vom Portal verschwunden ist. Raistlin nähert sich im Abgrund dem Portal. Er ist schwer verwundet von zahllosen Kämpfen, aber dennoch sicher, dass er das Portal durchschreiten und die Königin, welche ihm folgt, auf die andere Seite ziehen kann. Da entdeckt er Caramon an der Seite des Portals. Zunächst glaubt er, sein Bruder sei gekommen, um ihm zu helfen, doch dann sieht er in Caramons Gesicht den wahren Grund - und Mitleid. Caramon berichtet von der Zukunft, die er gesehen hat. Raistlin schaut in seinen Geist und entdeckt, dass die Zukunft tatsächlich nur Leere für ihn bereit hält. Er fordert Caramon auf, mit der schwer verletzten Crysania nach Krynn zurückzukehren. Er soll auch den Stab des Magus mitnehmen und das Portal von der anderen Seite aus schließen. Caramon glaubt zunächst nicht an den Sinneswandel seines Bruders, doch dann begreift er und kommt seiner Aufforderung nach. Sobald sich das Portal geschlossen hat, fällt die Königin der Finsternis über Raistlin her. Sie tötet ihn, doch Gedanken an Caramon, der ihn beschützt, entziehen seine Seele ihrem Einfluss. Tanis beobachtet vom Turm der Erzmagier aus, wie Tolpan die Fliegende Zitadelle über die Bucht von Palanthas steuert. Dort dreht er sie auf den Kopf und schüttelt alle Drakonier hinaus. Schließlich taucht er sie auch noch ins Meer. Caramon taucht wieder im Portal auf. Dalamar erkennt, dass er Crysania mit sich bringt, und er befürchtet, der Krieger könnte versuchen, sie durch das Portal in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch da erscheint auch Raistlin. Tanis und Dalamar werden Zeuge des letzten Gesprächs zwischen den Brüdern. Dann tritt Caramon mit Crysania durch das Portal. Auf der Seite des Abgrunds kommt Takhisis immer näher. Raistlin fällt, von ihren Klauen getroffen. Caramon versucht, das Portal mit dem Stab des Magus zu schließen, doch nichts geschieht. Erst als die Gestalt seines Bruders neben ihm erscheint, gelingt es ihnen gemeinsam. Das Portal fällt zu. Raistlin verschwindet, der Stab des Magus erlischt. Nach der Schlacht ist die Stadt Palanthas zu großen Teilen zerstört. Caramon und Tolpan bringen das Buch aus den Chroniken von Astinus, welches sie aus der Zukunft mitgebracht haben, in die Große Bibliothek von Palanthas zurück. Astinus wird dadurch sehr erschüttert. Elistan wird in einer geweihten Höhle auf dem Areal des zerstörten Tempels beigesetzt. Crysania, die von ihren schrecklichen Verletzungen genesen ist, aber ihr Augenlicht verloren hat, hält eine Trauerrede, in welcher sie die Bürger daran erinnert, dass sowohl im Licht als auch im Schatten Gefahren liegen. Anschließend verabschiedet sie sich von Caramon und Tolpan, die gemeinsam mit Tanis nach Solanthas aufbrechen werden. Zuvor beichtet Tolpan allerdings noch, dass er seine Fliegende Zitadelle dem Gossenzwerg Ronnie geschenkt habe. Dalamar durchschreitet im Turm der Erzmagier Raistlins Laboratorium. Er zieht den Vorhang vor dem Portal zu und betrachtet die gesammelten Zauberbücher. Auch der Stab des Magus befindet sich hier; sein Licht ist erloschen. Dalamar verschließt das Laboratorium von außen und postiert einen Wächter vor der Tür, dem er den Befehl gibt, niemanden einzulassen. Tika Waylan Majere erwacht am frühen Morgen von klopfenden Geräuschen, die aus dem unfertigen Haus kommen, welches Caramon für sie zu bauen begonnen hatte. Mit einer Bratpfanne bewaffnet stellt sie den vermeintlichen Dieb - aber es ist Caramon. Er und Tolpan sind nach Hause gekommen. Während Tika und Caramon sich begrüßen, sortiert Tolpan in ihrem Wohnzimmer seine Besitztümer. Obwohl er das Abenteurerleben aufgeben und sich zur Ruhe setzen will, reizt ihn eine unbekannte Stadt auf einer neuen Karte so sehr, dass er das Zeitreisegerät, welches Caramon verloren hat, nutzt, um sie zu besuchen. Caramon erläutert Tika derweil seine Pläne für das Haus - er will mehrere Kinderzimmer bauen. Schließlich kommen die beiden zu dem Zimmer, welches Caramon für Raistlin vorgesehen hatte. Er nimmt das Schild mit magischen Symbolen, welches über der Tür hängt, ab, und bittet Tika, es für ihn aufzubewahren. Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger von großer Kraft *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Tanis, der Halbelf, Held der Lanze *Dalamar, ein Dunkelelf *Crysania von Tarinius, eine Klerikerin des Paladin *Raistlin Majere, Erzmagier von den Schwarzen Roben Antagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Lord Soth, Ritter der schwarzen Rose *Skie, ein mächtiger Blauer Drache *Kitiara Uth Matar, Drachenfürstin der Blauen Drachen *Takhisis, Königin der Finsternis Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Amothud, Herrscher von Palanthas *Khirsah, ein bronzener Drache *Sir Markham, ein Ritter von Solamnia *Ronnie, ein Gossenzwerg *der große Zauberboss *Bupu, eine Gossenzwergin *Astinus, Chronist von Palanthas *Bertrem, ein Ästhet in der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas *Tika Waylan Majere, Heldin der Lanze und Ehefrau von Caramon Majere erwähnte Charaktere *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Sturm Feuerklinge, ein Ritter von Solamnia *Tolpan Barfuß' Mutter *Fizban, ein verwirrter, alter Magier *Laurana Kanan, Prinzessin der Qualinesti *Elistan, Kleriker des Paladin und Oberhaupt der Kirche des Guten *Fistandantilus, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben *Gilthanas, Qualinesti-Elf und Bruder von Laurana Kanan *Laurana Kanan, Qualinesti-Prinzessin und Ehefrau von Tanis, dem Halbelfen Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Legenden der Drachenlanze